the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokatsu Gami
'Approval' Approved 18 feats (1 banked) Razze 3.1 'Appearance' Kokatsu is a tall and slim boy, with pale skin, he's most prominent features are his red hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. One particular thing about Kokatsu is the air of mystery that surrounds him. Kokatsu's Usual Attire: It consists of simple skin-tight sleeveless reddish shirt paired with extremely loose black pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light reddish belt, and black gloves. Kokatsu's Hidden Attire: It consists of dark cloak, his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wears a dark bandana with a silver forehead protector with no symbol and a dark mask that obscures the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. 'Personality' Kokatsu is a kind, calm and lighthearted person who cares deeply for his friends. He's always cheerful and optimistic, he often shows is comedic side, usually when around his friends. In battle, he shows a rather intelligent facade that he doesn't show usually. *'Appearance Theme' *'Getting Ready Theme' *'Easy Battle Theme' *'Hard Battle Theme' ' Kokatsu's Usual Attire.jpg|Kokatsu's Usual Attire Kokatsu's_Smirk.png|Kokatsu's Smirk Kokoro_Shihai.png|Kokatsu Right Eye using Kokoro Shihai Kokatsu Seal.jpg|Kokatsu's Seal Kokatsu Shroud.jpg|Goryō's Shroud ' 'Stats' 148 ''' '''Strength: 13 Speed: 22 Chakra Levels: 22 Chakra Control: 24 Endurance: 14 Chakra Points: 150 Supercharge: 40 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Katon Shihai ' ''Allows the use of Katon Shihai Jutsus '' '''Genin: Kokoro Shihai ' Allows the use of Kokoro Shihai Jutsus '' '''Chunin: Seishin Hosuto ' Allows the use of Seishin Hosuto Jutsus '' '''Jonin: Kuchiyose ' Allows the use of Kuchyose no Jutsu '' '''S-Rank: Sennin Mōdo ' Allows the use of Sennin Mōdo Jutsus '' '''Kage Rank: Houka Keshin ' Allows the use of Keshin Jutsus '' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 18 Banked feats: 1 'Stat Feats' *+7 SP * +7 SP * +7 SP * +7 SP 'Katon Shihai ' Kokatsu learned how to use Katon techniques with his father, he trained almost his whole life with his father, so he could use Katon techniques to their full power, using his father's training, he became a great Katon user, being able to use many techniques that are unknown to the world, these techniques grant him great power. *'Katon Shihai: Hōsenka no Jutsu' - Kokatsu creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10 CP) **'Hand Seal: '''Bird' - Tiger - Boar - Ox - Horse - Tiger *'''Katon Shihai: Gōenka - Kokatsu jumps in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like medium-sized meteors, then erupt into a geyser of flame. (20 CP) **'Hand Seal:' Monkey''' -''' Dragon '-' Bird '- '''Tiger *'Katon: Hibashiri''' - Kokatsu exhales a stream of fire that is manipulated into chains, these chains are made out of fire, then Kokatsu uses the chains to restrain the target, thus rendering the target completely immobilized. (20 CP, 10 CP/round upkeep) **'Hand Seal:' Ram '-' Boar '- '''Hare '-''' Rat '-' Tiger 'Kokoro Shihai' These powers and techniques come from his mother, he's trying to learn the techniques to use them in his advantage. When using Kokoro Shihai Techniques, Kokatsu right eye sclera turns black, the tattoos above and under the right eye help him using these techniques. *'Shinyoshin no Jutsu '- Kokatsu is able to enter a target's mind/subconscious by placing their hand on the targets forehead. However, for this to work, the target must be either willing or restrained. When Kokatsu is in the target's mind, he's able to extract any information that he wants or needs, even if the target has forgotten it or has it blocked through special means (for example: seals). Purposes **'Apply Requirement:' Placing Hand on the Target's Forehead *'Shintanshin no Jutsu '- Kokatsu is able to enter a target's mind, then Kokatsu creates traumatic memories and forces the target to remember those tragic moments. (20 CP/ -8 SPD Debuff) **'Debuff:' Eye Contact with the Target *'Shintsushin no Jutsu' - Kokatsu sends his own chakra into the target, however, instead of targeting the target's nervous system, Kokatsu increases the limiters from the brain on the target's body, thus making impossible to the target to use their full strength. (20 CP/ -8 STR Debuff) **'Debuff:' Eye Contact with the Target 'Seishin Hosuto' Kokatsu used the portal to go to the spirit world, where he discovered it was no spirit world, but a cave where it can only be entered using the portal, Rikuto, the beast guardian, following Kokatsu's will, sealed Goryō in Kokatsu, now he can draw upon Goryō to give him powers that he couldn't imagine. *'Soutai' - Kokatsu and Goryō have become one in mind. It gives Kokatsu advanced perception and reflexes. Grants a +5 Partial SPD to Dodge. (10 CP/round upkeep) *'Shikaisho' - When focused on, Kokatsu, with the help of Goryō, can manifest two black chakra arms, these arms can be used for offensive and deffensive purposes. The arms can stretch up to 20 feet in radius from Kokatsu, and they can are also capable of forming extra jutsu. (10 CP, 5 CP/round) **'Note:' If Kokatsu charges this feat, then more CP invested = Stronger/More durable the arms last. *'Saigo' - Goryō is awakened, and Kokatsu is covered in Goryō's chakra, transforming Kokatsu's body, his skin turns dark gray, his hair grows longer, his eyes turn black, both arms get covered with large red tattoos. This transformation makes Kokatsu faster and he gains enhanced endurance. The shroud grants a +5 full boost to SPD and END. (20 CP, 20 CP/round) **'Note:' If Kekou is the only offensive action during a round, then it may be used at half cost. *'Kekou' - Goryō's Beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. Kokatsu shoots out a beam, from his mouth, with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90º spread or focused on a spot for more damage. (40 CP) 'Kuchyose ' After Kokatsu discovered how to control Goryō, he signed a contract with him. That means he can summon Goryō, although Kokatsu controls Goryō, he demanded Kokatsu to prove himself worthy of him, which he did by defeating numerous powerful creatures that Goryō created inside Kokatsu's mind, after the trials Goryō became completely loyal to Kokatsu. Now Kokatsu uses Goryō's powers at will to defeat his enemies. *'Kuchyose no Jutsu: Goryō '-''' Kokatsu can summon Goryō to aid him in battle. Goryō is a huge black beast with ten tails, and only has one eye. It is said that Goryō is one of the most powerful creatures in existance, he's known since primitive times, since the era where there were no villages, he was feared for his atrocious acts against mankind, he was captured and sealed for centuries. CP **'''Hand Seals: '''Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram '- '''Slam Surface ***Total: 120 SP ***Strength: 43 ***Speed: 5 ***Endurance: 21 ***Chakra Points: 41 *'Kuchyose no Jutsu: Iken '- Goryō receives +40 SP to add to his stats. *'Kuchyose no Jutsu: Saizu '- Goryō gains an increased size. This grants him +5 to STR and +5 to END. 'Equipment Weapons *(1) Weighted Chain *(1) Single Kunai *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Two Smoke Bombs *(6) Two Chakra Pills *(0) Debuff Sword (Decreases SPD by 5 for 2 Rounds | One Time Use) Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'History and Story' 'Gami Clan' The Gami Clan was established shortly after Orochimaru's death, by the founder Kiisu Gami. He came across an abandoned lab full of experiments. He delved into it, collecting notes, gathering knowledge and he brought this back to Konoha. He kept the information secret from those that didn't share his beliefs, knowing that the experiments were forbidden and against the Ninja-code. He set up a secret laboratory, where the Gami Clan was founded. They are a group of individuals that work together, while some are related not all are. They believe in Kiisu Gami's ideals of self-perfection through modifcation. Most are attracted to Kiisu's wisdom and charm, along with the promise of power. All members keep the membership hidden, as the Gami Clans key to survival is its ability to stay swathed in the shadows and yet in the open at the same time. The clan operates medical centers scattered throughout the ninja world. The leader, Kiisu Gami, fought with Shinkiro for control of the clan and determining the clan's future. Shinkiro won, giving him the right to lead the clan. 'Early Life Arc' Kokatsu was born in the midst of the Gami Clan, his mother and father were members of the Gami Clan aswell, his father was really known by his researchs and experiments, his mother was a Jonin Rank ninja that protected the Land of Fire Gami Lab, there it was where they met each other, during Kokatsu's father research on the spirit world and the power that Sennin (Sage) and Keshin (Incarnate) use. His father's name was Koru Gami and his mother's name was Yuubi Gami. His mother died at childbirth, his mother's abilities passed on to him, apparently, his mother subjected herself to some experiments that gave her the power to pass her own mind to others, thus controlling the people that she transfered her mind, these experiments were made using the research on the Yamanaka Clan. His father died when he was twelve years old, his father died during an experiment that he was conducting, Kokatsu's father discovered a way to get to the spirit world, by creating a device that he named Hashi, when he entered the spirit world, he met a spirit demon, this demon helped him improving his Katon techniques, thus making him more powerful in every way, when he returned, he thought that six months have passed, but when he realized, only a few minutes have passed in the real world. Then something happened that no one was expecting, the chakra that the spirit world has is completely deadly when the person goes back to the real world, his father was able to live for more six months, during this time, he teached Kokatsu everything that he learned in the spirit world, while doing this, he gathered informations on how to go to the spirit world and come back safely, when he died, he hid his research on the Lab's library and left a note to Kokatsu. This note said where the research is hidden. After his father's death, Kokatsu trained his Katon techniques using his father's training routine, everyday you would see him training for several hours, and sometimes even days, after he mastered the techniques to their full power, he was not satisfied, when he found his father's note, he picked up the research from where it was hidden, he studied the information and discovered how to improve even more the Katon techniques, thus his Katon Shihai techniques that give him complete control over the fire and it's flames. At the age of fifteen, he left the Gami Clan Lab in the Land of Fire and roamed the countries, until he found the Gami Clan Lab in the Land of Iron, which was abandoned by the Clan, but was being occupied by a missing ninjas group, the missing ninjas tried to kill him, but they were no match for him, he used his Katon Shihai techniques and killed them with ease, he then decided to use this lab for his purposes. He established his lab here and started researching ways to get more powerful. Kokatsu is now staying at the Kiwameru Gami Lab, this Lab is hidden in the Land of Iron, there he made his home for now, he lives, trains and conducts his research there. To cover his allegiance to the Gami Clan, he goes by Kokatsu. 'Great Journey Arc' Kokatsu roamed around the Great Five Countries, this journey was a part of his plan to gather information about the supposed spirit world. He visited some Gami Labs in search of research that would help him in his own research, he encountered some of the members that helped his father creating the portal, they gave him their part of the research. In one of his travels, he met Gimmick, a little boy that was really hungry, Kokatsu helped Gimmick, then both of them journeyed to the Land of Vegetables, where he was able to retrieve the last part of the research. After that, he travelled to Konohagakure to gather materials and equipment to bring to his Lab in the Land of Iron. There he met a beautiful girl named Kimiko Yamanaka, he met her in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he spent more than a month in Konoha, because of her, but he used this time to make advances in his research aswell. He was able to discover a way to make the portal stable when someone enters it, the only problem was when the someone gets out of that mysterious world, his father died by some kind of chakra poison, he had to think of a way of not dying by going to this spirit world. When he finally decided to go back to his Lab in the Land of Iron, he improved his father device and studied the portal, however he was not able to discover what caused the chakra poison in his father's body. Although, his failure in discovering what caused the death of his father and the failure in protecting himself against this kind of poison, he risked his life by entering the portal. In the supposed spirit world he found out that there was no Fire Spirit nor spirit world, instead he found himself in a huge cave covered in darkness, there he met Rikuto, an old man that guards Goryō, a beast that is encarcerated in this cave, this cave can only be accessed using the portal. When he fought Rikuto, the old man saw Kokatsu's potential and offered him the opportunity to seal the beast inside of him, by doing so, he would gain great powers, as Kokatsu's main ambition is the strive for power, he accepted it, but little did he know that Goryō was an uncontrallable beast. He spent more than a year training with Rikuto to control Goryō, he was finally able to, at least, control major manifestations, he left the cave to find himself travelling again, this time he seeks experience so he can learn how to control and use Goryō's powers to their full potential. 'The Hunters Arc' After Kokatsu received Nura's letter, that said that he needed Kokatsu's help, he immediatly travelled to Kirigakure where he met Nura on a bar, there Nura explained that he had problems with a group that goes by the name 'The Hunters'. Kokatsu agreed on helping Nura with this problem, which involved him travelling to Otogakure and find a Hunters spy, which he did and discovered informations about a meeting that would occur, he set a meeting with Nura, in Kirigakure, in which he talked about everything he discovered. One day, Kokatsu was travelling to the Land of Iron, to Kiwameru Lab, when suddenly, in a clearing, he was attacked by a chunin level Hunters member, after a quick and intelligent move made by Kokatsu, the chunin was subdued, interrogated using Mind Control techniques and killed after it, with this information, Kokatsu was able to discover a secret hideout. When he decided to attack the hideout, he asked the help of Raiden Uchiha, Jace and Kentaro Uchiha, with this team he was able to destroy the hideout and kill all the Hunters members, there he was also able to find more information about this secret group that hunts legendary items and hiden techniques. More information came into Kokatsu's hands, which, of course, he used to contact Raiden Uchiha and Kurai Uchiha to once more take out another Hunters hideout, but these members were stronger, but with good tactics from the Uchiha veteran, they were able to find what Kokatsu was looking for, a map with more hideout locations and secret locations, destroy the hideout and kill all the Hunters. Kokatsu's plan of destroying every hideout in the Land of Iron and the Land of Fire seems to go well, only time will tell what will happen if the Hunters take more interest in him and his powers. 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 120' *'Banked: 0' *'Week: 0/12' * Reset Day: Saturday Ryo *'Ryo Earned: 73500' *'Ryo Left: 73500' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 8 Meany Uchiha (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (11/07/2014) Hideout Rumble '(S-Rank #2) (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (08/07/2104) 'After the Hunters '(S-Rank #1) (3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (30/06/2014) 'The Tale of Lord Fatass '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (15/06/2014) 'Scooby-Style Eco Terror '(2 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/06/2014) 'The Prized Shard '(2000 Ryo) (29/05/2014) 'The Secret Weapon! '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (27/05/2014) 'Ghost Town '''(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (18/05/2014) '''B-Rank: 23 Dimly Lit '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (30/06/2014) 'The Cursed Cave '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (19/06/2014) 'Shadow Inn '(Debuff Sword - Equipment) (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (15/06/2014) 'Snowy Thieves '(2000 Ryo) (12/06/2014) 'Assassination '(2 QP/ 1000 Ryo) (08/06/2014) 'The Lost Girl '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (08/06/2014) 'Sake and Drunk Goats '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (07(06/2014) 'Snakey Missing-Nin '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (01/06/2014) 'Foiling the Coup d'Etat '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (31/05/2014) 'Immense Gravitational Pull '(Jonin RU) (2 QP/ 1000 Ryo) (31/05/2014) 'Intel Received '(1 QP, 2000 Ryo) (29/05/2014) 'The Lost Village '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (25/05/2014) 'The Lost Children (3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (24/05/2014) Retrieving Stuff '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (23/05/2014) 'Kidnapping '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (22/05/2014) 'Lab Rats '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (20/05/2014) 'Hunting Animals '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (16/05/2014) 'Under Fire '(Chunin RU) (3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (10/05/2014) 'Another Bandit Mission '(1500 Ryo) (08/05/2014) 'Monsters from other Lands '(2 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (07/05/2014) 'Maze! (2 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/05/2014) Kidnappers '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (28/04/2014) 'Helping Mrokeii '''(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (26/04/2014) '''C-Rank: 8 Infiltrate the Castle '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (21/06/2014) 'Triple Baka '(1 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (11/06/2014) 'The Mirror '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (11/05/2014) 'Space Rock '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (05/05/2014) 'The Lost Treasure '(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (04/05/2014) 'Bandits on the Sea '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (03/05/2014) 'Spoopy Maze '(2000 Ryo) (02/05/2014) 'Snowman '''(2 QP/ 1000 Ryo) (29/04/2014) '''D-Rank: 0 Canon Mission: 2 Bandits '(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (27/06/2014) 'Art? Is it? More Likes Gross- I mean it's Beautiful! '''(2 QP/ 1000 Ryo) (22/06/2014) '''Raids: 0 RP: 6 Ichiraku Ramen '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (09/06/2014) 'Settling In '(1 QP/500 Ryo) (08/06/2014) 'At the Library '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (21/05/2014) 'Eating '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (16/05/2014) 'Training like a Bouss! '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (10/05/2014) 'On an adventure to the Land of Vegetables '''(500 Ryo) (08/05/2014) '''Char Dev: 4 'Natural Energy '(S-Rank #2) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (25/06/2014) 'Wrong Person '(S-Rank #1) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (22/06/2014) 'Who's in control ? '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (31/05/2014) 'Should I risk it ? '(1 QP/ 500 Ryo) (10/05/2014) Category:Character Category:Otogakure